There is increasing evidence that early and sustained intervention decreases the long-term morbidity of schizophrenia. Clinical evidence for this has come from four types of studies: mirror-image, early intervention, antispsychotic medication discontinuation, and contemporaneous control studies. Over the course of the year, we finished analyzing the data from a contemporaneous control study and determined that it was consistent with previous studies indicating that early intervention does have long-term benefits for patients. In another project, we began collecting data from the Department of Defense (DOD) to determine at what point after induction in the Armed Forces individuals might develop schizophrenia. A third study established a method for ensuring that services are provided to schizophrenic men after they leave an institution (or shelter). This study, which has been completed, demonstrated that a simple procedure (CTI) was effective in preventing the recurrence of homelessness in previously homeless schizophrenic men. Finally, we continued studies modeling the expected effects of active psychosis. We demonstrated a possible physiologic mechanism for the putative changes which might take place in the brain during psychosis, and also how to intervene with either standard or non- toxic treatments to prevent these changes.